The Journal
by Tori Paige
Summary: What if Katara's past was different? What if she grew up differently? What if she knew Zuko before he started hunting the Avatar? Happy Zutara Week!Day One: Mask


**A/N: Happy Zutara Week 2011! This is Day one and the theme is Mask, I hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did well then this would be the couple which would happened ^^ Also probably this story line really. So well I don't. **

**Rating: T. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything is simple when your younger, when your too small to think that something bad can happen in the world." <em>

Katara stopped writing for a moment, taking time to gather her thoughts. The quote she had written came from her mother. When her mother was alive she was raised in the fire nation. Many don' know this but her mother was of fire nation, and her father was of water. People didn't like that much but since her father was at the war nobody seemed to know. Sokka was always with Gram in the water tribe, he didn't like the fire nation. He visited sometimes but until I was 8 I didn't really think of him much_. _One memory that she loved was the Halloween before her mother was killed.

_Dear Journal, _

_I find myself thinking about Zuko a lot. I wonder how he is now. I haven't seen him since we were at least 7. I miss him. He was, and forever will be my best friend. His mother and mine were best friends since they were younger. Oh I heard all the stories and they are wonderful. How their friendship survived, and how my mom was her bridesmaid and her to my mother and father's wedding. _

_His mother accepted that my mother married somebody from the water tribe in the south. That is where I am now since both our mother's died. It was tragic and since then I haven't heard or seen Zuko. Amber eyes or unique eyes that burned with the fire within him. _

_His sister Azula was one person I never really liked. Truth be told she is a brat and I bet she still is now. She wanted to be treated like the princess her surname states but her mother would have none of that. _

_That Halloween was one year which Azula's bratness took a whole new level of major, well bitch. Even though I was excited for Halloween. Trick or treating was always fun and that year I knew just who I wanted to be. I was going to be a princess and Zuko(I had hoped he would say yes, and when I asked he did) would be my prince. It was all going according to plan. Both our mothers were enthusiastic and Zuko kept asking his mom what a good prince would be._

_The following weeks up till Halloween I kept my dress secret from Zuko, he would have to find me himself and recognize me even though I would be dressed differently. Mother had made my dress, it was a royal blue color to represent the water tribe on father's side. Also since I could waterbend, my bending abilities. Then around the edges was a dark red color slash that went around my waist. It wasn't anything too revealing since then I was only 6 turning 7, but it was perfect in my eyes. All I hoped was that Zuko would like it. _

_The day of Halloween I gotten the perfect mask, it was red and gold with blue jewels around the eyes, which made my eyes brighter in __comparison__. I still have it today, and the dress is with it. I liked the idea of hiding my identity, it was such an adventure. Halloween was fun in the fire nation, everyone celebrated unlike here in the water tribe. There were dances and lots of candy(my favorite part)._

_I always spent Halloween with Zuko, and once Azula. After that one time she went with us she stuck with Mai and Ty Lee for the rest of the holidays. I found Zuko with his mother for the meetup before we setted out, and he looked wonderful. Just like a prince he was, the prince I knew he was. Red robes that has gold around the edges, and his hair wasn't in the traditional ponytail, it was let down and all messy. A gold slash was pulled around his torso to hold the robe on. _

_I had a crush on him back then(and now?) My mother knew, I always told her everything. Times like these I miss her, and I hate whoever killed her. Back to the memory of Halloween though. Zuko's mouth turned into a o when he noticed me. He walked over and bowed slightly(having been in proper lessons for a prince since he was 3.) Taking my hand he grinned and asked."May I assist you in trick or treating tonight Princess Tara?" Tara was his nickname for me, the only person except his mother and mine to call me that. I don't let anyone else. _

_I giggled. He was sweet. I nodded and replied. "Oh course Prince Zuko. As long as our Queens comes with us." By Queens I meant our mothers. I had been in a fine fire nation school with Zuko so I was by far well trained in words and grace since I had started school. School now is easier then it had been in the fire nation, but I'm a smart girl. Always had been. _

_Keeping hold on my hand we started walking, only to stop when Zuko called over his shoulder. "Come on mom and auntie(what he called my mom for some reason) we need to get going so me and Tara can get candy!" He was eager and excited. Clenching hard on my hand to not lose me we walked again to enjoy our night of getting candy. He then leaned over and whispeared to me. "Tara, I like that you added the mask. It looks great." _

_I blushed and mumbled a gentle." Thankyou Zuko." _

_That was my favorite memory with Zuko. Like I said though, I haven't seen or heard from him since I was 7, now I am 14. I still like him though, I might even love him. _

_Love; _

_Katara_

Katara sighed closing the book. Her memories filled with the fire nation. Looking outside out the window into the cold depths of snow, and ice. It didn't feel right to her here, sure she loved her element, but she missed home. The fire nation was her home. She missed the smell and feel of it. Kara was just like her mother, she couldn't stay away from fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it ^^ Reveiw please. Day Two will be up tormmow. Please excuse my spelling and grammer. It isn't very good. **

**~Tori Sohma**


End file.
